The Amanda Story: Same As The Text
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes all text, with some very interesting results...


The Amanda Story: Same As The Text

Summary: LOL, just a crazy idea I came up with. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are all texting, with some...interesting results.

English Humor/Family Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: 688

**(RedCladRocker12 **has just logged on)- Alvin Seville

(**GlitterGlamGirl34 **has just logged on)- Brittany Miller

(**SkyBlueDreams231 **has just logged on)- Amanda Seville

(**I'dRatherBeReading48 **has just logged on)- Simon Seville

(**IDreamOfJeanette84 **has just logged on)- Jeanette Miller

(**What'sCooking32 **has just logged on)- Theodore Seville

(**SoccerStar16 **has just logged on)- Eleanor Miller

(**GuitarPlayer45 **has just logged on)- Wendy

(**ToughChic90 **has just logged on)- Kelly

**RedCladRocker12: **Who the hell is everybody?

**ToughChic90: **It's Kelly to U buddy!

**GuitarPlayer45: **Just take a deep, virtual breath, Kell Bell.

**IDreamOfJeanette84: **Hi Wendy, hi Kelly, hi Alvin.

**I'dRatherBeReading48: **It looks like we're all chatting right now.

**What'sCooking32: **Neat! We can all talk at once without interrupting each other!

**SoccerStar16: **Hi Theodore!

**GlamGlitterGirl34: **Texting is fun, it doesn't matter if you spell stuff wrong, that's the whole point!

**SkyBlueDreams231: **What do we do now?

**RedCladRocker12: **I don't know.

**What'sCooking32: **Nada.

**SoccerStar16: **Not a clue.

**SkyBlueDreams231: **All right then...

**IDreamOfJeanette84: **I believe we are simply supposed to talk to each other.

**ToughChic90: **I don't want to hear one word out of Alvin.

**RedCladRocker12: **Yikes, I better run from the tough girly girl.

**ToughChic90: **Don't forget, I have a tazor up in my room.

**RedCladRocker12: **Is it just me, or is that a little STUPID?

**ToughChic90: **Are you kidding me? You don't know stupid until you look in the mirror.

**GlamGlitterGirl34: **Oh, someone just got burned!

**I'dRatherBeReading48: **Okay, break it up you two.

**GuitarPlayer45: **Maybe if we all just be at peace, then this would go much smoother.

**RedCladRocker12: **And maybe if you weren't listening to music so much, then you would know more about the texting system.

**GuitarPlayer45: **Oh...

**I'dRatherBeReading48: **Alvin, apologize to Wendy right now!

**RedCladRocker12: **And if I don't?

**I'dRatherBeReading48: **Uh, I'm right downstairs, and if you don't apologize to her, I'll come up there.

**RedCladRocker12: **Fine! Sheesh, sorry Wendy.

**GuitarPlayer45: **All right, I forgive you.

**ToughChic90: **Just don't let something like that slip again. Or else...

**SoccerStar16: **Yikes, when did this become so violent?

**GlamGlitterGirl34: **Don't worry Ellie, we can all blame Alvin later.

**RedCladRocker12: **Hey, I read that!

**IDreamOfJeanette84: ***Rolls eyes*

**I'dRatherBeReading48: ***Rolls eyes*

**SkyBlueDreams231: ***Rolls eyes*

**What'sCooking32: ***Rolls eyes*

**ToughChic90: ***Rolls eyes*

**GuitarPlayer45: ***Rolls eyes*

**GlamGlitterGirl34: **God, keep your damn eyes in their sockets!

**SoccerStar16: **And keep your tongue in your mouth, where it belongs!

**RedCladRocker12: **Oh, I can feel the tension building.

**GlamGlitterGirl34: **Shut up Alvin, this your fault!

**RedCladRocker12: **Moi?

**GlamGlitterGirl34: **Moi is about to have its butt kicked!

**RedCladRocker12: **Oh, I'd better run! V-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y.

(**GlamGlitterGirl34 **has logged off)

**RedCladRocker12: **All right, now I'm going to run for real! Ah!

(**RedCladRocker12 **has logged off)

**I'dRatherBeReading48: **What are we going to do with those two?

**IDreamOfJeanette84: **I don't know. Maybe lock them in a closet and see what happens?

**SkyBlueDreams231: **That fanfiction has already been done.

**What'sCooking32: **It's been done at least five times.

**ToughChic90: **So has a fanfic like this.

**SoccerStar16: **Touché.

**GuitarPlayer45: **This has been way more dramatic then I thought.

**What'sCooking32: **Look what I can do! =-)! =-(! =-D! =-0!

**SoccerStar16: **Neat!

**ToughChic90: **Big whoop.

**GuitarPlayer45: **All right, I think Kelly has had way too much angry pills this morning, and she might need to get off a while!

(**GuitarPlayer45 **has logged off)

(**ToughChic90 **has logged off)

**IDreamOfJeanette84: **What do we do now?

**I'dRatherBeReading48: **I don't know, would you like to go to the library?

**IDreamOfJeanette84: **Sure, it'll be nice to really talk to someone in real life for a change. See you there.

(**IDreamOfJeanette84 **has logged off)

(**I'dRatherBeReading48 **has logged off)

**What'sCooking32: **I think we're alone now.

**SoccerStar16: **I think so. I, uh, send you a virtual kiss.

**What'sCooking32: **XOXOXOXO!

**SkyBlueDreams231: **Don't forget, I haven't logged off yet!

**SoccerStar16: **Oops!

**SkyBlueDreams231: **No, it's cute. I'll log off, and work on one of my stories.

(**SkyBlueDreams231 **has logged off)

**What'sCooking32: **I'll meet you at my house.

**SoccerStar16: **See you there!

(**SoccerStar16 **has logged off)

(**What'sCooking32 **has logged off)

**Painfully short, not original, oh well. Review!**


End file.
